


The Spy

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Hot Tub, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Natasha sees Darcy in the hot tub while on vacation
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Spy

Maybe at first Natasha hadn’t meant to do it. She really didn’t mean to watch Darcy out her window while the sassy lady was in her hot tub. And yet Nat was still watching her, every day that Darcy was in the hot tub. Which was pretty much every. Single. Day. Ever since this vacation started.

Natasha wasn’t sure exactly what made her so attracted to Darcy. But the science wrangler had wormed her way into Natasha’s heart with her subtle beauty and a confidence even the former spy could envy. And to Natasha, it felt good to be reminded she still has a heart to feel with.

Today, as Natasha watched Darcy, something seemed… different. It could be the way Darcy kept her towel wrapped around her body rather than just folding it beside the hot tub like normal. Nat’s spy senses told her that Darcy was going to do something that would potentially be risky. 

And boy was it risky.

Right before entering the tub, Darcy dropped her towel, revealing her naked curves to the world. If Natasha hadn’t had the best spy training in the world, her eyes would have widened in shock. Although what truly shocked Natasha was the fact that Darcy looked at her and winked as she got in the hot tub. 

So maybe Nat wasn’t as sneaky as she thought she was. Or Darcy had been around the Avengers long enough to pick up on a few things. Either way, Natasha certainly enjoyed the view.

Especially when Darcy started to finger herself in the tub. Nat felt herself internally drooling at the sight of Darcy’s pure enjoyment. She wished it was her that was making Darcy feel that good, but for now just watching would have to do.

Until a few days later when Darcy invited Nat to join her.


End file.
